Council of Centau
The Council of Centau (CC), commonly referred to as CC, ''is an interplanetary-intergovernmental organization spanning the CentauDos system. It was founded on May 3, 3238; Dec 3, 3550; Jan 3 3330; Oct 23 3423 and Aug 2, 3318 of the White Giant, Kebir Blue, Little Upsilon, Fearless Blue and Golden Rainbow respective dates (May 5, 2014CE). At its founding, the Council of Centau had 5 member states. The CC Headquarters is currently situated in Celestial City, with major offices in Auronopolis and New Alexandria. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. *NOTICE Template Editors: Can we add the name of the council in each respective language? The template may be modified to allow that (As my crude example attempts)* History Background Before the creation of the CC, several international organizations and conferences had been formed to regulate conflicts and interplanetary relations between nations of Simcountry in the Wikia, after the numerous negotiations and cultural exchange between members of Kebir Blue and White Giant countries, Thus came the need to create an international body regulating such relationships and achieve the harmonious exchange between all countries that wish. The Council of Centau traces its origins to negotiations between Aquitanian, Ruthenian, and Gaian diplomats regarding the creation of an interplanetary health organization. The negotiations eventually lead to discussions of a parent organization that would govern the proposed interplanetary health organization, on May 5 the three founding members signed the creation of the Council act and declared the Celestial City has the HQ place for a new building with extraterritoriality.later Constantine and Mandarr join the celebrations of the founding and immediately The choice of leaders and representatives of the various positions created, being elected as General-Secretary the Aquitanian Helmut von Helzig and the first Deputy the Ruthene Thomas Batatzes, the chairman of the Assembly would be the Mandarr Frank Mugel Structure The CC operates within those competencies conferred on it by the treaties and according to the principle of subsidiarity between state members, the only and provisional main structure is the Centau Parliament are located at the main CC Headquarters in Celestial City, other agencies and institutions operate with almost complete independence from the CC, including specialized agencies, research and training institutions, programmes and funds, and other CC entities. The last treaty in Celestial City agreed that so far only have a headquarters and a "general office" representing the CC on each planet where member states are active, For now, there is only a general office in Aquitania, in the city of New Alexandria in representation of White Giant members. 'Headquarters' 'Kebir Blue' 'White Giant' The White Giant Centau Council Headquarters are located in the New Alexandria, Aquitania. The site itself, referred to as the CC Complex, or more commonly as the White Giant Seat (''Aquitanian: Weiß Riese Hauptsitz) is located on Lexusstraße, near Lexus-platz on the the North Harbour Skyline. The building was commissioned in 3238 after the nomination of New Alexandria as the Council's White Giant Headquarters and finished in 3240. The Complex is made up of four buildings, the tallest, where most offices are situated, is 110 stories tall and follows the strict building protocols of New Alexandria; Siesmic Isolation Springs, surpassing the minimum height of 50 stories in that particular city sector and environmentally friendly features. The building is the newest in the burgeoning New Alexandran skyline, which built its first skyscraper in 1947 following Savoy's building boom. As the Planetary Headquarters of a considerable amount of members, it is highly important to the CC in terms of administration towards the many organs operating within White Giant, including the IHO, and several national disaster prevention and aid agencies that get financial and guidance assistance from the White Giant HQ. It also serves as main seat to the Under-Secretary-General of White Giant, which holds offices there. Being a 4 hour flight away from Brandenburg and another 3 hour starliner trip to Gaia from the Helggen-Brandenburg International Spaceport, the Council's main Headquarters in Celestial City are less than 10 hours away from Alexandria. Making travel between the two extremely swift, easily and convenient. Centau Parliament The Centau Parliament is the main deliberative assembly of the Council of Centau. Composed of all Council member states, the Parliament meets in regular yearly sessions (in real life, in the , but emergency sessions can also be called by the Secretary-General. The assembly is led by a president, elected from among the member states on a rotating regional basis, and 21 vice-presidents. When the Parliament votes on important questions, a Majority vote of those present and voting is required. Examples of important questions include recommendations on peace and security; election of members and leaders to organs; admission, suspension, and expulsion of members; and budgetary matters. All other questions are decided by a majority vote. Each member country has one vote. Apart from approval of budgetary matters, resolutions are not binding on the members. The Assembly may make recommendations on any matters within the scope of the Council. The last votation was made on May 6 of 2014 the choice of leaders and representatives of the various positions created, being elected as General-Secretary the Aquitanian Helmut von Helzig Interplanetary Council Greater Assembly Agencies The Council of Centau is comprised of various agencies and organizations that fulfill specialized tasks and duties. Membership The Council of Centau is comprised of 5 member states, spanning White Giant and Kebir Blue. Member states are listed alphabetically. * Aquitania1 * Constantine2 * Gaia1 * Mandarr * Ruthenia 1 1 Founding members 2 Founding member (de facto) Admission A recommendation for admission from the Council requires affirmative votes from a majority votes or a assembly of the council's active members in the chat, with none of the five permanent members voting against. the recommendation can be approved by the Secretary-General. In principle, only sovereign states can become CC members, and currently all CC members are sovereign states. Because a state can only be admitted to the CC by the approval of the Council and the General Assembly, a number of states that may be considered sovereign states according to the Simcountry criteria are not members because the CC does not consider them to possess sovereignty, mainly due to the lack of international recognition or opposition from certain members. In addition to the member states, the CC also invites non-member states as the Federations and Common Markets and other fictional states (like Mount Agios) or intergovernmental organizations, and other international organizations and entities whose statehood or sovereignty are not precisely defined, to become observers at the General Assembly, allowing them to participate and speak, but not vote, in Assembly Meetings. Objectives The Council of Centau was founded on the basis of interplanetary cooperation between the nations of CentauDos. Today the CC pursues interplanetary cooperation and diplomacy, peace, promoting and maintaining human rights, providing humanitarian aid and protecting the environment. Funding The CC is financed from assessed and voluntary contributions from member states. The Grand Assembly approves the regular budget and determines the assessment for each member. This is broadly based on the relative capacity of each country to pay, as measured by their gross national income (GNI), with adjustments for external debt and low per capita income. The Assembly has established the principle that the CC should not be unduly dependent on any one member to finance its operations. Thus, there is a "ceiling" rate, setting the maximum amount that any member can be assessed for the regular budget. A large share of the CC's expenditure addresses its core mission of peace and security, and this budget is assessed separately from the main organizational budget. Demographics Category:Organizations